Nyotalia World Conference
by adelineday64
Summary: This is basically how I think the World Conference may have gone down in the Nyotalia Universe. Rated T for Fem!England's language.


"As the United States of America, I will speak about a problem that's been bothering all of us: the current economic crisis..." America announced, though few actually payed attention to her.

At the Europe table, Belgium was a little too engrossed in his comic book to notice what was going around him. Elsewhere, Spain stirred her coffee and Sweden jotted something down in her notebook.

"I think I agree with America-san..." Japan said timidly to herself, before a pair of arms hugged her tightly from behind, squeezing the air out of her.

"Ah, Japan! You're so thin!" squealed Italy. "Haven't you been eating lately?"

"I-I have!"

"Not enough. How about you stop at my place later? I'll give you all the food you want!"

"No, I'm fine! Italy-san!" Japan insisted, but Italy just didn't seem to want to give in. Fortunately, England happened to walk past and came to her rescue.

"Italy, if Japan says she alright, then she's alright. I think you should leave her alone." She said firmly.

Italy stood up and glared at England. "Hmph! I'll just go and talk to my sister, you're no fun!" She grumbled before storming off.

"Thank you, England-san!" Japan sighed, putting her hand to her chest.

"My pleasure." said England. She left Japan and walked to the front of the room to speak to America.

* * *

"You airhead! How can anyone agree with you when all you do is spout out rubbish!" England scolded.

"Geez, calm down. Who are you, my Mom?"

"How about you two keep it down, hmm?" France crooned, strutting over to England's side. "For the record, I don't agree with either of you." She whispered seductively in England's ear. England's cheeks turned bright red and she lost her cool.

"You can't disagree with both of us!" She screamed, as France tittered oh-so-classily to herself. "Where the hell are you going?!"

"Aiyah England, why don't you try some of these sweets? They'll make you happy!" China skipped by, holding out a bowl of candy.

"Sorry but no thanks." England refused, shoving China away from her.

"Ooh, can I have some! Pretty please?" South Korea asked in a prissy tone, batting her eyelids.

"Please stop it with your...um...it's creeping me out."

"Aegyo?"

"Yes, that's right."

* * *

"Here, I made some coffee for you too." Spain smiled, pushing a hot cup towards Greece. Greece picked it up and began to sip, instantly becoming alert.

Meanwhile, Lithuania ignored the warnings of the other Baltics and approached Belarus. He glared at her.

"Hi, Belarus." She said shyly, twirling her long brown hair. "Would you like to go out with me later?"

A large hand landed on Lithuania's shoulder and she turned her head around slowly.

"Stay away from my brother...understand?" Russia said threateningly.

"Of course. It really wasn't what you think..." Lithuania backed away and dashed to where Poland was sitting.

"You failed again, didn't you Liet?"

"Yeah..." Lithuania answered, lowering her head.

"What did I tell you?" Estonia said while typing on her laptop. She paused to push her glasses in place.

* * *

England and France were now engaged in a catfight as America looked on, packet of popcorn in hand. Nearby, China was trying and failing to control the sugar high Korean girl doing 'aegyo'.

"That's it, Korea! No more candy for you!" China screeched, tugging at her own hair.

"But unnieeeeeeee! Soo Yeon loves candy, she can't live without it!" South Korea pleaded, jumping up and down.

"Go fuck yourself!" England screamed, punching France in the face. America dropped her popcorn in alarm and stepped forward to pull England away.

"Russia, I'll teach you to mess with my Liet..." Poland bragged, pulling up her sleeves and clenching her fists. She put her hands in front of her in a boxing pose and waited for Russia to act. Lithuania facepalmed.

* * *

By this time, Germany couldn't stand the chaos around her anymore and stood up to put an end to it all.

"Everyone, shut up!" She shouted at the top of her voice, bringing all the attention to her.

"Yeah, Germany wants you all to be quiet!" Italy added with a grin, popping up next to Germany.

"How did you get here...?" Germany asked, looking to her side in surprise. "Weren't you with your sister just seconds ago?"

"Let me speak first!" Italy demanded, ignoring Germany's question completely. She marched to the front and waited until everyone was quiet before she began her speech.


End file.
